


Danganronpa Ultimate Fighters: The Battle for Hope

by Timegal25



Series: Timegal25's Solo Works [13]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/F, F/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Tournaments, Ultimate Fighting Championship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: All three groups of the killing games are brought together in a new adventure. What mysteries await them and who will fight who? It's the Danganronpa Fighting Game you all wanted!





	1. Prologue: Fated Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Shit the tags on this. Anyways, this is my gift for all of you before I take off for vacation. This is a big project yes, but I will stay committed to it, and write whenever I get ideas.

The curtains swung up and the familiar tone played. It was time for another 'Monokuma Theater'. The black and white bear stood atop the stage and began to speak in his normal adorably annoying voice. 

"It seems everybody is doing crossovers now a days. Comics from different publishers, characters from different TV shows, anime and film. Heck, I've done one to promote a Seth Macfarlane movie! Boy, I was desperate! Anyways, crossovers bring in the big bucks. The big sales. The big views, if it's on a fanfiction site! I need to get me some of that success! And this time, it'll come from a place of actual talent!" He began to laugh as the curtains closed. 

\----------------

Makoto awoke to the sound of knocking at his door. He slowly rose to his feet and walked over. He had only been at Hope's Peak for only a few days, but already it felt like it had been weeks. He walked to the door, the tool kit that had been given to him when he first entered his form room sitting in the same spot where he had first seen it.

"Good morning, Naegi." Sayaka said, smiling at him, in her usual happy tone. 

"Oh, morning Maizono-san!" He replied, a smile on his face as well. "You know, I should try and be at your door next." He said, the two chuckling. They had been able to keep a positive and optimistic outlook on things, hoping that help would come any day now. 

"Everyone is meeting up to discuss what to do next in the cafeteria again. We're gonna try and discuss theories about who could be behind this, and why." The blue haired girl explained, Naegi nodding as he listened. The cafeteria meetings were basically a part of the routine by now. "Try and arrive before some of the others so you don't get yelled at again for being late." She finished, her smile still on her face. She began to walk off as the lucky student nodded, before closing the door and going to shower. 

A little while later, and he was sitting down at one of the cafeteria's tables. The windows behind him warmed his back with the heat from the lamps keeping the plants in the small garden heated. Everyone else was seated as well, ready to begin the day's discussion. 

"So....why would anyone kidnap a group of high-schoolers?" Aoi asked as she ate, her plate mostly containing various donuts. "I mean, I know that we're ultimates, but shouldn't they wait until we're older or something?" 

"Well, some of us have done rather amazing things already....." Chihiro said, her voice barely heard by those around her. "Maybe they just thought that taking the whole class would be easier than a select few..?"  

"Gotta be honest, that makes sense. Why else would anyone really want with a fashionista?" Junko asked, laying back with her shoes up on the table. "I mean, do they think I'm on-par with the silent soldier over there?" She questioned, pointing at Mukuro who looked up at the blonde. "Who knows, maybe I'm stronger than GI Jane." 

"No feet on the table when eating!" Ishimaru said, pointing at Enoshima. She rolled her eyes before taking them off. 

"Why anyone would want to take in smut writer and a pot smoker just to get control over people like me is beyond comprehension." Togami said, in his usual snobby tone. Touko moaned at the insult, rubbing her arms slowly and sensually. 

Before anyone else could get their thoughts in on the situation, the alarm chime went off. Monokuma appeared on the screen, his grin seeming to be wider than usual. "This is an important announcement! Please head to the gym immediately so that you all may hear news concerning your future at the academy." The screen then flicked off as everyone looked at each other. 

"There is no point in sitting around and asking what this could be about. I do not wish to die because of lateness." Celestia said, getting up and walking out. 

"Follow Celeste's model! We should not be late to such an important event!" Ishimaru said, before following. 

"Does he ever stop being a self righteous prick?" Mono asked, as he sighed, walking out. One by one, the others followed suit.

"What do you think this could be about...?" Sayaka asked as she got up from her seat. Naegi thought about what to say, but before he could give words of comfort he was cut off. 

"Ah, it's probably just something stupid that he thinks'll make us kill each other." Leon said, smiling. The idol nodded, slightly less nervous. They walked out, leaving only Makoto and Kyoko left in the room. They looked at each other for a few seconds. Neither of them said a thing as they walked out together. 

When they joined the others in the gym, everyone had looks of anticipation in some way or another on their faces. After a few seconds, the black and white teddy bear bounced onto the podium.

"Good morning everyone! While normally, I would be disappointed that no one has killed someone yet....things have changed!" The bear declared, everyone looking at each other, unsure of what to make of this. "You see.....I've decided to abandon the killing game!" He declared, jumping onto his feet and pointing up at ceiling in almost a victorious pose. 

"W-what?!" Junko exclaimed, her fellow classmates also looking shocked. "W-we're not being forced to kill each other?!" 

"Mmhm! That's right!" The bear said, hoping down from the podium and walking around the stage. "You don't have to kill a single person if you don't want to anymore!" 

Sakura took a firm stance, ready to fight. "What is the reason for this? What is your motive behind abandoning your plans?" She asked, looking the bear in the eyes. 

"I'll get to that, but first....we need to welcome the others first!" The bear said, chuckling. 

"Others...?" Naegi asked, but before he could ask more...the bleachers in the stands opened up and square holes in the ceiling appeared. The sound of distant voices and what sounded like pipes rumbling could be heard. 

After a few seconds, people fell from the openings and landed in the bleachers. Moans of pain could be heard as they did so, before they slowly began to get up. 

\----------  
"Ow.....what happened...?" Hajime asked out loud as he slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head. While things were slowly coming back into focus, it was clear to him that wherever he was...it wasn't Jabberwock Island. 

"Huh...? Did I miss something while I was asleep...?" Chiaki asked, looking around and rubbing her eyes as she slowly woke back up. She yawned a bit before seeing the people in the center of the gym. "Huh...?" She asked, this sight causing her to snap back to her senses a bit faster.

"I'm gonna find a way to murder that fucking bear, I swear to...eh?" Fuyuhiko began, but stopped as he too noticed the others. Peko was next to him, and she was already on her feet, hand ready to use her sword even if it was made of bamboo. 

"I bet you anything it was the trashy skank's fault that we ended up somewhere new!" Hiyoko said, pouting as she got up. 

"I-I didn't do anything! I'll heal everyone's injuries in a second, just let me g-get back up!" Mikan began, but as she got to her feet, her bandages unraveled and caused her to fall down the row of bleaches. She slid on her face across the floor over to Junko, who smiled upon seeing that the nurse's rump was in the air. 

"Upupupupu! Didn't expect that, huh?! A whole new bunch of students joining you! Are they upper classmates, lower, part of your group? Who knows! Oh wait, I do and I won't tell!" Monokuma said, laughing as a pink and white bunny hit the stage next to him with a hard thud. "Wow sis, way to ruin a great entrance! You always seem to do this, whenever I get the spotlight!" The bear said, kicking the bunny. 

"Classmates...? They also attend Hope's Peak?" Makoto asked as he looked at the new arrivals. They seemed to be as lost and confused as he and his friends were. 

"My widdle sister was watching them while I was dealing with you! I was teaching them while you were all off in slumber land. You guys aren't the only group of kids I take care of!" The bear explained. 

"So....you brought us all here, so now what?" Nagito asked, sitting on one of the bleachers. He had somehow not been injured from the fall. 

"I wish to know as well! Tell me before I unleash the wrath of a demon army upon you!" Gundham commanded, his four dark devas on his shoulder. 

Everything seemed to be happened in both fast and slow motion, no one really able to catch their breath and think about what was going on. 

"Ah ah ah, we still can't continue yet!" The evil teddy bear said, tutting and shaking his head. 

"Another group...?" Hajime asked as the sound of footsteps approaching the gym's door could be heard. 

\-------------  
"There's the exit! We were able to beat the death road!" Kaede said as she eagerly opened the door, ready to see the outside world with all her new friends. What she saw....wasn't what she expected. "H-huh...?" She asked as she saw all the new faces and the blocked windows. 

"Where are we....?" Shuichi asked, as he stood next to the blonde girl.

"Wow Kaede, you went on about how if we worked together, we would escape, guess you were wrong about that huh?" Kokichi said, seemingly too laid back for a situation like this. 

"Aw, what the fuck! Kaediot, are you a let down in bed too?! This isn't what I fucking expected!" Miu cursed, angry that there were more people. Everyone felt confused, angry, disoriented or a mix of all three. 

Maki was silent, looking over at Mukuro. The two were locked in their gazes. Junko seemed to notice, curious. 

"Now then, that's just about everybody! Now where are.." Monokuma began, but was cut off by...

"Rise and Shine, Ursine!" A group of voices called out, as 5 differently colored bears appeared on stage. 

"M-more of that fucking bear?!" Mondo exclaimed, shocked like most of the other students here. 

"Aw, my pwecious widdle cubs! The whole family's here!" Monokuma exclaimed, licking the 5 kubs as a sign of fatherly love. 

"W-when did you have kids?!" Monomi asked, a look of surprise and fear on her face. 

"I don't need to tell you everything about my personal life! Anyways, enough chit chat! Let's get to the main event! None of you have to participate in a killing game anymore! Instead....." The black and white teddy bear pulled out a key and jammed it into the podium. The wall around everyone shook and many prepared for the worst.

\---------  
The walls of Hope's Peak academy collapsed into the ground, and everyone saw what was surrounding them. A giant city, lit with neon lights, and various attractions. The students stood in fear and awe. In the distance, the spotlights of a giant arena lit the sky.  

"Welcome to Hope's Sanctuary! An amazing city full of wonder and mystery! Your new lives begin here....as fighters!" Monokuma exclaimed, everyone looking at him. "Ladies and Gentlemen, you are now signed up as part of the 'Ultimate Fighters' group! You will duel it out and climb the ranks, seeing who has the very best! There's a lot more to come, and this is just the beginning! You best be ready to give it your all! Upupupupupu!" Monokuma laughed as he, the Kubs, and Monomi disappeared. 

Everyone stood, not sure really what to say. The lights of the city basking so many of them in their glow. No one knew what was next.....but one thing was for certain. 

This was going to be quite an event. 

 

 


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prologue continues as everyone gets a hold of themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Rise and Shine Ursine!"   
> "We hope you enjoy this Halloween special we put together just for you!"  
> "Eh?! It's not a Halloween Story! We haven't been able to put in any limited time only Halloween items or cosmetics or loot boxes you can only get by paying for or..."  
> "Things are still pretty non-violent for now, and hopefully it'll stay that way....I don't wanna vomit all over my costume..."  
> "Come on, just get to the story already! I need to get me some of that Pumpkin-Spice Hunney!"   
> "WE-HOPE-YOU-ENJOY!"   
> "So long, Bear-Well!"

The air was still silent. Everyone stood around, in the hopes that something would be explained to them. It felt as if all their perceptions of what reality was had been warped....well, even more so than before. The sounds of attraction music and games could be heard, but....no one said anything. Seconds, minutes, maybe even an hour or so had gone by until someone finally spoke up. 

"Nobody move...or the nurse gets it!" Junko shouted at the top of her lungs, yanking the combat knife from around Mukuro's leg and pulling Mikan up from the floor. She held it just a few inches away from the nurse's neck. "Everyone take a few steps back or I spill her blood all over the floor!" She said, seeing if it worked. 

"E-eep! Please don't kill me! I..I thought we weren't in a killing game anymore!" Mikan wailed, nervously. 

"W-we haven't even done anything yet!" Kaede said, sweating profusely as she looked at the blonde. 

"As if things couldn't get any worse. Are you really going to kill a stranger just because a bunch of other strangers are here?" Togami asked. The amount of people that didn't seem to be shocked or were just a bit too calm by all of this was higher than expected. "Honestly Enoshima, killing that girl won't lead to anything. It'd be pointless." 

"Ehehe. Go ahead, kill her. Come on. Maybe then, we'll be brought back to where we used to be and we can act like this never happened." Kokichi said, smirking and walking towards the two.

"Come on! Get rid of her before she starts overusing her fan-service trait!" Hiyoko joined in, giggling. 

"Aw, guess there's a ton of fucked up psychos here!" Junko said, laughing...before she was thrown to the ground. "Ow...." She looked up and saw that she was surrounded. The tip of a bamboo sword was pointed at her neck. 

"You're out-numbered, Enoshima. Try anything like that and we'll have to hurt you." Sakura said, looking down at her. Junko just make the peace sign with her fingers and got up, seemingly back to her old self. 

"I....didn't expect someone dressed up such as you to be able to throw someone to the ground." Kyoko said to Kirumi. 

"As a maid, I am to fulfill all my requests given to me. It was clear that the nurse was in need of help, and I saw it best to at least attempt disarming her captor." The maid explained, bowing. 

"E-ehhh?! She's a maid and she can fight and disarm people?! I haven't seen a cleaning lady take on a threat like that since 'Chainsaw Maid'!" Hifumi exclaimed, amazed at this fact. 

"....It's clear that standing around here can only result in trouble. I'm going to check out what's going on." Maki said as she walked off, the others finally snapping out of their stupor from what happened. 

"She's right....we should probably check out all of this. I have so many questions, and yet I also don't really wanna know the answers.." Hajime said as he looked at the various buildings. 

"Do not worry friends, for this is clearly all part of Atua's plan. His divine blessings will keep us safe in our time of harm. He has obviously brought us all together so that we may all be reborn into his proper servants." Angie said, clapping her hands together in prayer form. 

"Woah! Ibuki didn't know that the Gods brought us together! Could this be for all our sins?! Ibuki is so sorry for being impure! She won't think about girls that way anymore...well she won't think about many girls! She'll only focus on one!" Ibuki said, running off towards the city. 

"Hm, that was fun. I just wanted to see if dickless over here could've done something to save that girl. Of course, he's still a disappointment." Kokichi said, walking off. 

"H-hey! I will not take any more of your Robotic Bigotry and prejudice. The situation was too sudden for me to properly calculate a plan!" K1-B0 said, following him. 

People started dispersing, some on their own and others in groups. After a while, there were only a few left. Junko was standing in place, a few of the stronger students watching her. 

"Aw, come on. Have none of you guys ever seen Blazing Saddles? It's a classic!" The fashionista said as began walking off, taking Mukuro and Mikan by the hand. 

"Gonta asks that you not try that again." Gonta said, in his innocent tone. "Gonta no want to hurt you, that would be ungentlemanly thing to do!" He called after them as they walked off. 

"I'll follow her to make sure doesn't do it again." Peko said, putting her sword back in it's bag. "I want to say that I look forward to getting to know all of you more, and that we can work together to leave here without anyone being hurt." 

"I shall follow too. We can make sure that we outnumber her that way." Kirumi said to the silver haired swordswoman. 

"Well...I guess that we should head over there too, huh?" Makoto asked Kyoko, smiling weakly. He looked at the other five students still remaining and his smile returned to normal. "O-oh, right! I'm Makoto Naegi. I don't really have a talent, I was just to attend Hope's Peak thanks to the lottery drawing." He said, his happy demeanor showing. 

"Well, I guess that I must be a different year than you, or that Hope's Peak is now doing more drawings. I'm Nagito Komaeda and I'm also the lucky student. Though, you're probably more lucky than I am." The white haired boy said, smiling. 

"I'm Hajime Hinata....and I don't remember my talent.." He said, looking down a bit embarrassed. 

"You can't remember your talent? Did something happen?" Kaede asked, looking concerned. 

"I must have bumped my head while on the way down....heh...anyways..why don't you introduce yourself?" He said to the blonde girl. 

"Oh, right! I'm Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Pianist!" She proclaimed, happily. "If I can find a piano nearby, I'll play you a healing tune. Maybe that'll help." She said, Hajime chuckling a little. 

"Do you know any tunes from 'Sengoku Rance' or any of the Rance games? They have a pretty good soundtrack." Chiaki said, looking at her. "...Oh, I'm Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer. Nice to meet you all." She said, politely. 

"Hm, it's not immediately springing to mind, but once I sit down at a piano and you ask me again, it'll probably come to me." The pianist said. "Oh, I know. Maybe Suichi can help you recall your talent, Hajime!" 

"H-heh, I'd be happy to help...but I'm still learning the tricks of the trade." The cap wearing boy said, chuckling. "I'm Suichi Saihara, Ultimate Detective...though I've only solved once case so far. I hope that my talent can help us all get out of here." 

"Detective, huh?" The lavender haired girl said, looking at him. "Interesting. I'm Kyoko Kirigiri. Ultimate Basketball player." She said, smiling a bit. 

"Quite an interesting look for a basketball player." Nagito said, looking at her. 

"Well, life is interesting as a whole, isn't it?" Kyoko responded back. The group of students was about to join their classmates in the city when all of a sudden..

"Rise and Shine, Ursine!" A voice called out as a half white, half yellow bear popped up. "Wait, before you guys head in there, I've been assigned with givin' you all these!" He said in a rather weird accent, sounding like someone who thought that Boston, Jersey, and New York dialects were all exactly the same thing. He held out a few strange looking bracelets. Everyone nervously put on, and watched as they lit up and projected a screen. "Ta-dah! They're you're top of line 'Mono-Links'! Top of the line gadgets that hold things like profiles, can monitor your health, set up meetins, play music and much much more! Of course...you gotta upgrade them first, but we'll get to explaining the rules and that stuff later! And since you all put them on, you get an extra bonus!" The bear explained, as a slight shock hit everyone. 

They all blinked, and looked around. They didn't seem to notice anything different though. Before they could ask what happened, the bear disappeared saying, "So long, Bear-well!" 

"...That was weird...anyways, Hajime it's good to see you again..though I'm guessing that it must be fun having your vacation cut short to come back to school and end up here..." Makoto said to his upperclassmen. 

"To be honest..Monokuma had taken over the school trip while we were still on Jabberwock....it kinda sucks having a school trip be hijacked." He responded, going through the screens of the device. It seemed to be the newest update of the E-Handbook. 

"Kirigiri, I know that this seems inappropriate right now, but I'd still like to learn how to improve my free throws..." Suichi said to Kyoko as the group went to rejoin the others. 

"No no, it's fine. As long as we keep positive, we'll be able to make it out of this situation as soon as possible." The basketball all star responded as she looked at all the buildings in front of them. "This isn't the best way of getting to know your upper and lower classmates, but I suppose it's better than not knowing them at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope you enjoyed this Totally Halloween related chapter of DRUF. I'd say that this is the point where you play 'zetsubousei hero chiryouyaku', but knowing this fandom, you already have an opening and ending for this. Anyways, hope you enjoy! We're still in the Prologue, so there's still things to come!


	3. Exploring and Explaining.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The groups explore as the prologue comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Greetings. I am Kirumi Tojo."   
> "And I am Peko Pekoyama."   
> "We are here to apologize for such a long delay between chapters."  
> "Hopefully, it won't be an issue in the future. The main writer has gotten the ideas they needed to help keep this series going."  
> "We do hope you enjoy."

Miu Iruma felt as if she was in heaven. She ran around the large building she had found, almost moaning seeing all the high tech tools and equipment there was. It was a playground to her, and currently, she was on recess. "Holy Fuck, this is so amazing!" She shouted out, her voice echoing off the walls. "With all the shit they have here, I could use my golden brain to the max! Edison will nothing more than a stain after I make even one thing here!"    
  
Chihiro felt a bit uneasy as she watched the inventor rub her crotch against the side of a work bench. He needed to make a note of whatever she touched, so that he would remember to wipe it down if he wanted to use it. He saw a nice little corner with a small table and chair that just seemed to be calling out to him. Taking his laptop over to it, he took a seat and smiled as Alter Ego popped up on his screen. "Alter Ego, it seems that the situation we're in has changed. See if there's any networks you can connect to, and if so...try to contact any outside forces." The program nodded and began to work.   
  
Kazuichi walked around the front of the building, noticing the counter and  metal shutters at the top. "Is...this a workshop?" He asked outloud to no one.   
  
"Exactamundo!" A voice responded, causing him to jump. One of the smaller bears that had appeared with Monokuma was standing behind him. "This is a shop that you work at! It's perfect for you three, actually! The inventor, mechanic and programmer all working together like a dysfunctional family that's confused about how normal relationships work!" It said, holding out it's arms with ninja stars in its fuzzy little paws.   
  
"Hold the fucking phone!" The inventor said, running to the front, knocking the mechanic out of the way. "Who the fuck said I would be working with these two nobodies? My genius is best when alone." She said, looking down at the kub.   
  
"Eh? You're acting like you have a choice! If you three don't work together, then you don't get paid and you don't help your classmates conquer various challenges!" The bear replied, smiling at her before disappearing.    
  
"We get paid for this? What...do we do?" Souda asked, not getting a response.  
  
Meanwhile, Korekiyo walked through the halls of what seemed to be a rather endless museum. Dozens of ancient artifacts and pieces of history were on the first floor. The second floor was for art, and more modern pieces at that. "How one like Monokuma is able to procure such rare and important items is a great mystery." He said, leaning over a glass display of a sword, with a dragon carved into the blade.   
  
"Do not touch the glass!" A voice shouted at the anthropologist, as he turned his head. Ishimaru stood at the entrance to the room, quickly making his way over. "The sign out front says to not touch the items here or the glass. With how close you were leaning in, you could have easily slipped and broken it, hurting both you and yourself."    
  
"Do not worry yourself, Ishimaru. I had no intent of touching anything here. With how old some of these items are, even a simple poke could make them crumble to pieces." Korekiyo replied. "I was just pondering how these were acquired."    
  
"I see, whatever your intent, please just remember to watch yourself! Even looking away for just a second when walking can lead to things such as trips and bumps!" The moral compass declared, before leaving to see if others needed reminders.    
  
Tsumugi smiled to herself as she sat behind her small counter, dozens of outfits and clothes lined up behind her. The dim and buzzing light made the place look like a dry cleaners store. But, in reality, it was a costume store! Dozens and dozens of outfits and accessories lined the walls were hanging from racks. What were the costumes to be used for? She had been told, but since no one was coming in yet, she had no one else to tell.  She only tapped the small device on wrist and smiled as the screen popped up.   
  
"Ah, Kirigiri. I'm surprised to see you here." Celeste said as she played around with the deck of cards she had on her. "I thought you would be...shooting hoops, was it?" She said, smiling.   
  
Kyoko sat across from her and rolled her eyes. "Already something is up around here." She replied. "And don't you say a thing about this to the others yet."   
  
"And ruin the fun? What good is there in doing that. Though, I must say...I do hope whatever is going on ends soon. If this casino is the only place where I can play a long game of cards, I think I may have to go cold turkey." The gambler said, looking up and around the area. It was brightly lit, with dozens of other tables for cards and other related games. The two girls were the only ones there on that floor currently.   
  
"What, you don't like the sound of arcade games, an indoor theme park, show rooms and  God knows what else?" The basketball player said, looking at her wrist device and messing around in some screens. Celeste's device beeped. "There. You now have access to my room. Maybe that will be more quiet for your liking?" She said, smiling.    
  
Meanwhile, Sonia stepped out of the small gravitron pod and smiled at Kaito. "I have survived once more!" She declared, walking down the steps.   
  
"H-how can someone like you not throw up in that thing?! It's supposed to be even more intense than the stuff I was put through!" The astronaut exclaimed.   
  
"My country is full of many hardships and dangers. There are times where it feels like gravity wants to pin us all to the ground. I am used to harsh climates. Space travel will be nothing for me!" The princess said, laughing like a true monarch.   
  
"The Luminary of the Stars won't loose to some princess! I'm cranking it up to 8!" Kaito declared, walking up the steps to the pod.   
  
"K-Kaito, you've already ridden this thing two times! How..how about we try something more slow? Like...say..one of the duck boat rides...?" Suichi said, following after him, knowing he was already set on what he had in mind.   
  
"M-Mahiru, save me from the big scary man!" Hiyoko exclaimed, running into the small petting zoo area of the theme park. Mahiru looked up from the goat she was petting to see the dancer running up to her, scared out of her wits. Gonta entered the area, looking rather angry.   
  
"W-what did you do?!" The photographer asked, shaking herself.   
  
"Hiyoko squish and kill bugs while in garden!" Gonta said, looking at the small girl. "Only mean people kill bugs!"   
  
"I-it wasn't just me! Kokichi and Fuyuhiko were doing it too! Don't just come after me!" Hiyoko exclaimed, trying not to cry.   
  
"D-don't try to shift the blame, you should apologize!" The photographer said to her bath time buddy.   
  
"Gonta, my dear friend! Do not attack this mere weakling!" Gundham said, walking over to the three. "It is clear that she did not know any better, and is regretful for her actions. Everyone will slip up and accidentally harm an animal....however, if she does such a heinous act again while on purpose..." He looked over at her, with a fierce glare shared only by those that ruled over hell. "I will help you in making sure her punishment is most severe!"   
  
"Hiyoko....sorry for crushing ants?" The entomologist asked, looking at her. She quickly nodded as he smiled. "That good. Gonta no want to hurt anybody!" He said, smiling as he walked with Gundham to help feed other animals.   
  
"Why, this shall be a great spot for our daily sacrifice to Atua!" Angie proclaimed, walking around small yoga area. It was just a small part of a larger complex, full of various activities and work out rooms.   
  
"Does Atua really still need blood? I must have given him a hospital's worth of my own in total." Yasuhiro said, walking around the room.    
  
"Do not question what he wants, dear Yasuhiro. For if it makes him happy, we must do it!"  The artist said, beginning to draw a sign for the entrance to the room.   
  
Aoi walked into another room and watched Sakura training. "Sakura, you wouldn't believe the size of the pool they have in this place! I think it's bigger than the one at Hope's Peak!" She said, as the martial artist did push ups.   
  
"These are most likely here to try and keep us from working together to find a way out, Hina." Ogami explained, slowly getting to her feet.   
  
"Yeah...but, at least it's better than a killing game!" The swimmer said, handing the other girl a towel. "..He wanted us to fight right? Well, maybe if we just...don't fight, he'll let us go!" She said, the thought popping up in her head. "Though....I do wanna see who would win in a fight between you and Nekomaru!"   
  
"We both respect each other too much to try and attack the other, even if forced to." The ogre explained, smiling slightly.   
  
Ryoma walked around the large tennis court, looking at the whole thing. He wasn't in the mood for playing, but he had to admit that whoever made this thing really wanted to see him back with a racket again. "Heh...trying to call out the man that is no more..."   
  
"Are you really gonna let a mistake stop you from embracing your talent?" The team manager asked, standing on the other side of the court. "You need to build confidence in yourself, and return to your former glory!"   
  
"Sorry, but that's not who I am anymore. Even if I wanted to, I still have a long way to go before I'm even close to the man I used to be." The tennis pro explained, in his cool and calm voice.  
  
"Then I'm going to help you! We're not going to let the past ruin the rest of your life!" The team manager exclaimed, looking at the other man with fierce determination.   
  
Ryoma took the cig from out of his mouth and smiled. "Alright."  
  
Kaede smiled to herself as her fingers played a calming tune on the piano. 'Saisei Rebuild' was a beautiful song to play on the piano. She wanted to keep playing just so that the current fears and anxieties in her head would leave.   
  
"Woah! You're amazing at piano! Like...a billion times better than Ibuki could ever dream of!" The ultimate musician exclaimed, jumping onto the piano. "Please, teach me your ways so that I can play the piano version of 'You make my crotch tingle and leak, let me slam it against your own'!"   
  
"T-that's a song you wrote..? Anyways, it should be the other way around right? I mean, you're the ultimate musician after all!" The pianist said, smiling at the other girl as Ibuki slowly got closer and closer to her face. She was blushing.   
  
"You're right! Why, if we both play piano, we could create a new song! One that will woo the hearts of any medial professionals listening and fix any relationship issues that they are going through with one of the performers!" The ultimate musician proclaimed, jumping onto her feet, not seeing the other girl blush.    
  
"If there are lyrics to the song, please let me join your group and perform them!" Sayaka said, giggling at the two. "You really are something when it comes to the piano, Akamatsu. Once we get back to the school, would you like to perform on stage with me?" The idol asked, giggling as the pianist blushed even more.   
  
"Damn it!"  Mondo hit the plastic steering wheel of the bike he was on as he got off it. "You know, this doesn't mean shit. A video game is nothing like the real thing." He said, walking off as Chiaki smiled at her win.   
  
"You know, we should probably keep exploring." Hajime said as she watched her start  another game.   
  
"After I win this one, we can continue looking." She responded, already locked on what she was focusing on. Hajime got onto the bike next to hers and joined the game. "Ready for me to kick your butt?" She asked him.   
  
"Maybe this'll be the one where I win." He responded.   
  
"Naegi, are you still keeping track of everything?" Togami asked as he and Makoto walked through the isles of a rather large super market. Togami was set and focused on keeping a list of every dangerous item available for sale, just in case of a murder.   
  
"Yep! Though...shouldn't we be checking the storage room first? Store shelves can be refilled right?" Makoto asked as he wrote things down on a clip board.   
  
"I wasn't allowed in back as of right now, so this will have to do. Keeping track of everything shall help us. If they let us see purchase history and receipt copies as well, that's even better. We will make sure that no one is hurt while we try to find a way back to the world we know of, and away from whoever the mastermind behind this is. " The prodigy said, continuing on down the aisle. "You make a good assistant, Naegi. I'm counting on you to help as much as possible."   
  
"Thanks, Togami!" The lucky student proclaimed. The two jumped as the the sound of crashing was heard close by.   
  
"W-what the hell was that for?!" Leon said, rolling around on the floor in pain. "I think I broke my ass..."   
  
"Degenerate Males like you are all the same! Preying on those smaller than you for your own sick kicks!" Tenko said, looking down at him, still in her fighting stance.   
  
"Your friend needed help getting something from the higher shelves, and I was able to reach it!" The baseball star responded, trying to get back up.   
  
"Don't you lie to me! Himiko would have asked me first, you liar! Don't think you can manipulate me like you have probably dozens of others!" The Neo-Akkido master said to him, not noticing the tiny mage nibbling on a chocolate bar.   
  
"Thanks Leon. I'll heal you once this chocolate fully restore my MP." The red head said, being dragged away by the other girl.   
  
"Jesus, what a bunch of freaks." Fuyuhiko said, as he walked past. He saw Peko in one of the nearby isles and just watched from afar. She noticed him and they nodded at each other, the words they said to the other before all of this went down still in their heads.   
  
"I must admit, you would make for a good body guard." Kirumi said as she put various items in the small shopping cart she had with her. While her and Peko had lost Junko, they had still been sticking together as they explored. The maid had agreed to help Teruteru cook up a huge feast for everyone while they all formulated a plan.   
  
"Thank you. Your calm and collected nature, how can you put up with the demands of everyone that asks?" The swords woman asked the maid, getting other items alongside her.   
  
"It can be rather draining at times.....but, to see so many people happy...it makes me happy as well." Kirumi responded, looking over to Peko. "You know, you don't need to help me. There are plenty other things you could be doing. Spending time with a maid such as myself isn't the most exciting thing." She said, as the silver haired girl blushed.   
  
"...You seem nice. And, someone's going to need to keep Akane away from the food while you are working on it. You aren't going to be overworked while you're here." Peko responded, not seeing the other girl was blushing as well. They silently continued to shop.   
  
"My my my, what a selection of fine reading material!" Hifumi said, walking through the large bookstore. The manga and doujin collection there was ginormous. "Why, this is exactly what I need! So much inspiration for my next great work! With all of this, I shall create the next literary classic!"    
  
"As if a hack fanfic writer as you could ever create anything good! You think your work with other people's characters can make people feel emotions?!" Fukawa said to him, walking past with Byakuya. "Go back to your creepy fan forms on the internet!" She said, enraged.   
  
"As if your own work is above his." The rich boy said, flipping through a book he was holding. "Trashy smut is trashy smut, original or not. Until you can write something decent, you are in no position to insult him." He groaned as the writer moaned and pushed her away.   
  
"Man oh man, I remember contributing to some of these travel guides. Surprised this place has them in good condition." Rantaro said as looked through a few books. He was in a more quiet corner of the store, mostly just reading. Nagito was with him, though he had wandered off.    
  
"Amami! Come look at this!" The lucky student called out as the adventurer got up and joined him. Komaeda was holding a black and white notebook, seemingly filled to the brim with notes and plans. Nagito was smiling from ear to ear. "It seems my worthless talent has a use!"   
  
"Oh? How's that?" Rantaro asked, curious.   
  
"This is the notebook of the mastermind behind all of this!"   
  
Maki took a few steps back as she panted. Her chest was covered in bruises, and she was probably going to need to down a whole bottle of pain killer to numb it even a little. She saw the fist coming towards her thing time as she grabbed it, and threw it and her opponent to the ground.   
  
"You've improved since last time...." Mukuro said, before jumping up to her feet and headbutting the assassin. Maki had been able to knock away the combat knife so for now, it was just fists.   
  
The two exchanged blows, only dealing major damage to the chest areas, and avoid the face. "Tell me what the hell Fenrir wants with all of us here!" Maki demanded, the soldier charging at her before the two both stopped at the sound of clapping.   
  
"Wow, we just got here and already you guys are fighting! This is gonna be a great event!" Kokichi said, smiling as he watched the two. It was then that the sound of a bell echoed throughout the entire area.   
  
"Ahem, enough exploring for now! Everyone please come to the area for an important announcement!" Monokuma's voice said, throughout various speaker systems. The giant arena at the center of town got even brighter, screens outside displaying arrows pointing to it's entrance.   
  
Everyone began their way to the arena, talking among each other.  K1-B0 turned on his recording function and looked around just to be ready in case he needed to catch something shifty.   
  
As everyone piled in, they could see a giant stage with with cameras recording it. The room was a dome, with what looked to be a projector screen on it. The students approached the stage where Monokuma appeared. He was wearing a peaked cap, with a cape and cane as well. "Welcome, all my prized fighters! I am Monokuma, founder of the 'Ultimate Fighter's Tournament!'" He proclaimed, a screen behind him showing the logo. It was his face, with a golden sheen.    
  
"We already know who you are. Tell us why you want us to fight." Kockichi said as the bear looked at him.    
  
"RISE AND SHINE, URSINE!" The monokubs called out, as they all appeared.    
  
"It's simple really!" Monosukue said, a chart appearing on screen.    
  
"While killing is a great source of despair, it is so violent...and final...." Monophanie said, a graphic of a person stabbing another on screen.   
  
"When that person and their killer die, we loose a bunch of potential despair we could have milked from them!" Monotaro continued, the graphic now showing the murderer being pelted to death with round objects.   
  
"So instead of that, we decided that seeing friends brutally beat the shit out of each other is way better in making despair!"  Monokid finished, the graphic now showing a bunch of people attacking each other.   
  
"...." Monodam was silent as the other kubs looked at their father, eagerly awaiting praise from him.   
  
"Those were all my lines!"  Monokuma exclaimed, grabbing Monomi and throwing her at his kids. They all went flying into the air.   
  
"Wow, a perfect strike! Father has improved his bowling game!" Monotaro said as he disappeared.   
  
"I came to the realization that fighting would be a better source of despair as I was beating up my little sister fine day. As long as I didn't kill her, she would still be suffering that sweet. sweet despair as long as I still had my painful little paws!"    
  
"There are easily enough of us to take on all of you. We out number you heavily. And I'm sure everyone is willing to give their all to take you on." Kyoko  said, looking at the bear.   
  
"Upupupu......I wouldn't try that if I were you." He responded as he snapped. "Exisals, Monobeasts, to me!" He proclaimed as all of a sudden,  giant robots appeared out of nowhere, all looking down at the students.   
  
"W-what the hell?!" Makoto exclaimed, as all of the other students looked on in shock.   
  
"These machines are all armed to the teeth with weapons and are super powerful bosses! I doubt any of you in your current state could even beat one of these!" The bear said, laughing. "If any of these things sense violence outside of the arena against me, they'll open fire on the one who did it, and the killing games will begin once more!"  Monokuma began to laugh once more, his voice echoing throughout the arena.   
  
"No, that's wrong!" Nagito declared, as he got up on stage smiling. "No one's going to fight, and no one's going to die." He said, looking down at the mascot.   
  
"Oh yeah? And what makes you so sure of that? So confident that you can get up on stage and take over my monologue!" Monokuma asked looking angry.   
  
"Simple. I know who the mastermind behind this and all of the killing games are." He responded as everyone watched with nervousness, in fear that someone was going to die soon.    
  
"O-oh, yeah? W-w-well, if you're so confident, why don't you just point them out?" The bear was now shaking, covered in sweat as he watched the white haired student smile.   
  
"I'm surprised that you let this slip through the cracks. Your own journal show casing your past plans for the killing games. You should be more careful, Junko Enoshima." Nagito said, pointing to the back of the group.   
  
Mikan nervously looked at the blonde as she shook, everyone looking at her. "...Junko..." She weakly said as smile grew upon the other girl's face.   
  
"Up....upu....upupupupupu~!" Junko burst out laughing, her eyes spirals of despair as she grew a wide grin. On the screen behind Monokuma, the spirals just got bigger and bigger.   
  
.........  
 **Spike Chunsoft**  
  
 **Team Danganronpa**  
  
  
 **Danganronpa Ultimate Fighters: The Battle for Hope**  
  
...........  
  
 **Present Unlocked!  
  
You got the '** _Group Photo'_ **Present!**  
  
 **Return to Main Menu?**  
  
 **YES**  
    NO 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who is still reading this even after such a delay. Next time, I'll explain the fighting system more and also maybe explore the menu, if you want.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came to me in a flash. I was listening to V3's song 'DANVEGAS' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FXBnxKMHk_w&index=27&list=PL9vgZdkQ4quPwlaRn7mbMdR5irCSvOxDP) and thought of how this would be perfect for a Danganronpa fighting game title. Then the more I thought about it, the more details came to my head. It also helped that the amazing 'DanganWrestling' series mixed the world of DR into WWE amazingly well. Seriously, watch that series. I know I have a ton of other stuff on here, I have a lot to write. But, don't worry. I'm not tiring or over-stressing. I'm not forcing out the ideas, I'm letting them come to me. But anyways, I hope you enjoy this series and what's more to come.


End file.
